Always
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Fox McCloud x Wolf O'Donnell. Fox takes a stroll down memory lane. short ONE-SHOT. Reviews are appreciated.


Author's Note: Just something I felt like writing after playing SSBB; Wolf is awesome and kinda sexy.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

(Great Fox - Fox's Quarters, Present)

Thinking back on it, Fox McCloud had never thought he would have ended up in his current situation; not that he regretted being here at all. It was just that if he were to go back in time a year and told his past self of how his future would turn out, he would probably would have gotten a fist to his face. The vulpine did not understand why he was thinking like this now; the idea did not seem so absurd when it happened the first time, or the second time, or even the hundredth time. He supposed it was just his past self catching up with him and rekindling an old, almost forgotten rivalry, but whatever it was Fox McCloud knew that he never thought he would enjoy waking up on Wolf O'Donnell's furry, muscular chest.

(Great Fox - Wolf's Quarters, 9 Months Ago)

The first time this particular encounter with Wolf occurred Star Fox had been called for a mission which required Star Wolf's assistance. Naturally, Fox was distrustful of Wolf and his comrades' intentions for agreeing to such a mission, especially when looking at their past. Wolf merely made a passing comment on how it was just another opportunity for his team to outdo Star Fox, which, Fox thought acidly, had yet to actually happen.

"Hey!" Fox pursued the Star Wolf leader. "We're not done!"

"Yes, we are." Wolf replied lazily as he retreated to his new quarters, but Fox was not going to be stopped so easily.

"What are you up to Wolf?" The vulpine demanded again. "This isn't like you at all!"

"And how do you know what I'm like?" The lupine growled in annoyance. "Perhaps I'd forgotten all of our late night talks or our life-long oath to be best friends?"

"Just tell me what you want!"

"You know what I want Fox?" Wolf's eyes darkened.

"What!?"

"I want you." He snarled.

Fox's memory started to get very fuzzy around this point. He remembered that a few insults were exchanged followed by more accusations, then his mind went pretty much blank. When he actually regained his senses Wolf had mounted his waist and was using his claws to tear open his flight suit, which was quickly followed by a savage kiss. And then it hit Fox, it was the same kiss that proceeded their argument and lead to Wolf throwing the vulpine into his bed.

"Wolf…" Fox arched his back and moaned when Wolf gritted his teeth against that special spot on his neck.

The grey wolf raised his muzzle to Fox's ear and chuckled. "…and I didn't even have to fuck you. You are too easy McCloud."

The red fox shuddered when he felt his pants and boxers slide off his thighs and a rough tongue run over his exposed nipples.

"I..I think one of us…" Fox panted heavily. "… isn't naked enough."

A feral grin appeared on Wolf's gruff features. "You're going to have to earn that one."

The next day, after all of their hormones had subsided, the rivals chalked it up to the heat of the moment and unresolved sexual tensions from being in space for so long. While the canids gladly accepted this explanation, they ended up passing each other in a corridor when the heat of the moment returned and they ended up falling out of a supply closet an hour and half later sweating and out of breath, but completely satisfied.

(Great Fox - Cockpit, 7 Months Ago)

Fox walked into the cockpit of his mother ship followed by Wolf a few minutes later as to not arouse suspicion, but eyebrows were still raised when the red fox slightly limped to his usual seat. A product of rough shower sex in the morning and a series of odd positions the night before that the vulpine had never seen in any version of the Kama Sutra.

"Somthin' wrong Fox?" Falco tilted his head to the side gently, trying to hide a smirk.

"No, nothing." Fox shifted in his seat.

"Oh who are you kidding?" Leon snorted loudly.

Wolf's head turned and Fox quickly shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You and the boss are doing each other." Panther added, annoyed that his efforts to bed someone had not succeeded. "…loudly."

The vulpine blushed and Wolf's cheeks even had a slight tinge of pink. "I thought we were discreet enough."

"Is that right?" The azure falcon snickered. "Does 'Oh Fox… ugh…. Ah… you're so damn tight…uh…uh…uhh…Fox…!' sound discreet to you?" He imitated Wolf's grunts, growls and pants.

The lupine grinded his teeth together and shot the bird a withering glare.

"Hahah!" Leon laughed. "Or how about Fox's 'Ah…ah…ah! Wolf…ugh…so big…so good…yes…more…oh Wolf…!' Heh. I knew you would bottom." He moaned, grunted and added a begging tone to his impersonation.

Fox snarled at the chameleon as the whole cockpit, save the canid couple who turned red with embarrassment, burst into laughter.

"So…" Wolf moved to slightly hover possessively over Fox. "…not that anyone could stop us, but there are no objections to this, I assume?"

The rest of Star Wolf averted their eyes at their leader's menacing stare.

"Hey…" Falco threw up his hands in a sort of peace offering. "Your business is your business."

(Great Fox - Fox's Quarters, 5 Months Ago)

The red fox attempted to catch his breath as he laid his head back onto Wolf's shoulder, feeling a furry muscled arm wrap around his waist. Fox turned his head to the side, nuzzling his snout into his lover's neck.

'Lover?' Fox frowned a bit.

It was true that the fox had become attached to the grey wolf more than he had ever thought he would have been. He did not expect to really feel anything for the lupine when they started this relationship; it was purely for sex, a way to release tension and that was it. Now he wondered what Wolf had thought about him: was Fox just a sex toy for him like he thought Wolf was? The reddish-brown furred vulpine wouldn't admit to himself that there was a possibility that he would be crushed if that were true.

"What are you doing?" Wolf's breath tickled his ear and interrupted his thoughts.

"Thought you were asleep…" Fox whispered back.

"You know I can't sleep until you do."

"I was just…" The vulpine paused, unsure of what he should say. "…thinking…"

"About what?" Wolf murmured drowsily and turned onto his side so he was spooning his partner.

"Us." Fox responded after a long silence.

"What about us?"

"Do you… I mean… what do you think about me?"

"I think you're a hot fox with a gorgeous body, nice cock and probably the tightest ass in this star system." The grey wolf replied as he gently scratched Fox's toned abs.

The red fox turned in to face Wolf. "No… I meant how do you feel about me?"

The lupine's eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"I think that… I'm in love with you." Fox whispered into Wolf's chest. "Do you think…?"

"No." Wolf interrupted immediately.

"Oh…" The vulpine's breath caught in his throat. "I…"

"I know that I'm in love with you."

Fox's face flushed; he felt a little ashamed for bringing up the topic but was comforted when Wolf's embrace tightened around him. A gentle silence fell onto the couple and the reassurance Fox felt was more than anything he could have asked for.

(Great Fox - Fox's Quarters, Present)

"You think too much Fox." Wolf's rumbling voice pulled him back into the present.

"Yeah… well, you know me." Fox murmured sheepishly.

"What is it this time?"

"Just about how we got here."

"Do you regret anything?"

"Maybe last week in Falco's Arwing."

"Really?"

"…no, not really."

"I just..." The vulpine paused to make sure he had his wording right. "...didn't expect this to happen."

"Same." Wolf rumbled again.

"But I'm glad it did." Fox's tone brightened.

"Me too."

The lupine's tongue gently ran over Fox' forehead, grooming his fur and their embrace tightened.

"So you'll stay with me?" Wolf nipped affectionately at Fox's ear.

"Always."

The End


End file.
